Werewolf (Benny Weir)
by Bayrin
Summary: I'm half werewolf. My dad died 2 years ago. I move to White Chapel and stay with the Morgans. I'm bad with summaries sorry! But I write long chapters, I hope it wasn't a waste of your time. please enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

White Chapel, Ontario, Canada. That's where I'm moving to from Malibu, California, United States. I don't want to move to Canada! I may not have many friends and yea I may be a nerd but moving doesn't solve anything! My mom says it would be good for me and that it would get me out of the house. I thinks it's just another way for me to get bullied. Anyway, I'm sitting on my bed packing all of my stuff when it gets full. Well, time to get another one and pack clothes. I packed all of my games in one suitcase and I'm going to back my clothes and other stuff in another one.

"Hey Mom? Can I have another suitcase?" I yell. She comes in with another one.

"Why are your clothes still out? I thought you were packing?" I nodded.

"I am packing. All my video games are in here along with my consoles and headphones and laptop. This one is for my clothes." I smile and start packing all of my clothes. Once I finish that chore, I head to the kitchen where I see pizza.

"Hell yea! Pizza time!" I grab a piece and devour it. I wonder what the people will be like? Maybe they're friendly? Hopefully. Anyway.

"Dustin! It's time to go!"

"B-But. The pizza." I look at her with puppy dog eyes.

"You can bring it with you." She sighed loudly and I smiled widely.

"Yay!" I grab the entire box and grab my suitcases. We head out to the car and I say goodbye to my house for one last time. I look forward and become isolated again.

"This will be fun Dustin. It's an adventure." My mom said trying to lighten the mood. I eat my pizza in silence. Ever since my dad died I was that poor girl who watched her father die. Honestly it wasn't that bad. After he died I stopped eating and Netflix and video games were there for me. I became an isolated person but that's fine. Becoming a geek or nerd or liking the stuff that I do came out of him dying. Mom did have trouble trying to keep up with everything so I figured I would stay out of her hair for a little bit. He died 2 years ago. I don't feel a thing. I wished we could still visit him but at least I can still pray to him. No I'm not religious but talking to him about things help. I still have the necklace and ring he got me on the day he died. Lucky me, it was on my birthday. He was coming home from getting my cake and some drunk guy hit him head on, the impact killed him. I'm happy that he didn't have to suffer. Anyway, back to reality. I finished my pizza, and yes I ate the entire thing by myself and no I'm not fat I'm quite skinny. Fast metabolism. It rocks. I dig through my pocket to find my ipod and search for my headphones without the mic so I can listen to music. Just my luck, when I hit shuffle, 'Dad's song' by Set It Off came on.

"Do you believe in happy endings? Or the mendings of human hearts? Well I believe in both I'm certain because these curtains are state of the art. If you'd occasionally happen to spy on me. You'd think I'm having one sided conversations. But I hear him talking back, you'd think I may even lack some sanity but maybe I can't let go." Tears stream down my face as Cody Carson sings. I want to sing along but my mom is here. Another thing is that since my dad died I'm too scared to open up in front of people. I feel like I can't trust anyone or they'll only feel sorry for me.

"Dustin. Honey. We're here." I acknowledge her and take out my luggage. We head in line and we are soon on the plane. I take out my ds and start playing kingdom hearts. My mom and I got separate seats because she didn't have enough money for me to sit next to her, that and someone already bought it. I was looking out the window and wondered what the chances of me dying in a plane crash would be. Somehow calculating the percentage of things calms me down. I turn the ipod to airplane mode and start the next mission.. Someone sits next to me. I don't glance up seeing as I was ambushed by a bunch of heartless and my health was depleting at a rapid rate.

"Dammit world whyyyyy." I whisper, but I somehow catch their attention.

"Woah. Which kingdom hearts is that?" He asked. I ended up beating them. I turned to him and he has blonde hair and green eyes. He looks okay. I on the other hand am ugly.

"It's 365/2 days." I say. He watches me play for the rest of the plane ride. I'm surprised he was an insomniac

"The name's Rory." He sticks out his hand. I hesitantly shake it.

"I'm Dustin. And you have really nice eyes." I say the last part kinda quietly but I guess he heard.

"Thanks. And I like your hair." My hair looked like the sunset. I dyed it last week and I'm surprised the colour stayed this long.

"Thanks." I soon get bored and take out my ds case and find a game. I eventually decided on pokemon black version and I was going to catch a raichu. Once I evolve it into pikachu, i put it away since we are landing soon.

"Nice meeting you Dustin, hope to see you around." He smiled and walked out. I sigh and grab my stuff. I meet up with my mother.

"We're going to be staying with the Morgans since the father is my new boss. They have a son your age. We have to wait for our stuff to get here." I nod and we get our luggage. I guess the guy was going to show us to the house because we met up with him and his wife.

"Thanks so much again." My mom said. He waved his hand dismissively.

"It's no problem. So what's the sleeping arrangement?" He asked. I shrugged. Then his wife spoke up.

"Well. She can sleep in my son's room because our daughter's is always messy and the guest room has only enough room for one person." I started getting nervous. I'm going to be rooming with a dude! Not cool… We loaded our stuff into the car.

"So. You must be Dustin. It's nice to meet you. I like your hair." The wife said trying to make conversation.

"Thanks Mrs. Morgan." I say politely.

"Please. Call me Sammy and him Roger." She smiled at me. I offered a shy smile. The car ride was silent but it was nice. I was listening to Hold On Till May when we arrived. I paused it and walked to the trunk to retrieve my precious games. Hopefully he's not a jock or a jerk. That would be hard to live with. I walked into the house and looked around. The parents came in.

"You can go right to his room and drop off your stuff. Knock first though." Sammy said to me. I nod and head up. I'm guessing his is the one at the very end with a sign that says 'Keep out' on it. I knock and hear a 'Come in.' I open it and see him playing Knights of the Ninjutsu 5. He was playing with someone else.

"Just place it on my bed mom." So he thought I was his mom. I place my suitcase on the bed and head over.

"What level are you on? I heard this was a hard game." I said. They both jump since I was right in the middle of them.

"That is so not your mother." The boy to my left said. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was kinda cute.

"Nope. I'm Dustin. Can I play?" I asked while pulling up another chair. The boy on my right looked absolutely shocked and scared and nervous. The one on my left handed me his controller and I started playing. The guy on my right snapped out of it and started playing.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He asked. I took down a few monsters.

"Well if this is your room then I'm rooming with you until my stuff comes here from California." I say. I jerk my head to the side to get my bangs out of my face.

"I thought a boy was rooming with me."

"Because of my name?"

"No my parents said it was a son." So that explains why they looked surprised to see me. I guess mom never mentioned that I was a girl. Oh well. The one on the left was still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Well. Finished that level. Can I hook up my xbox?" I asked heading over to my suitcase.

"What? You have an xbox?" I nodded and he approved so I took it out and hooked it up to the computer screen.

"Is it okay if I mess with your computer so we can have two different channel things on here?" He nods and the boy on my left snaps back to the living.

"Welcome to the land of the living dude." I say as I mess with the monitor.

"You're a girl."

"Glad we could establish that." I say. Usually when I'm doing something that requires concentration, I'm very sarcastic since I like quiet.

"And you play video games."

"Yea. Look through that suitcase. It's filled with games for my consoles which are also in there." I have a nintendo, xbox, and ps3. I'm hooking up the xbox and he goes through it.

"Wow." He looks like a kid in a candy shop. It's kinda cute.

"So. Names?" I ask as I give him back his computer.

"Benny Weir. Your soulmate." He says flirtatiously while winking back at me. I laugh a little bit at his comment and maybe blush a little.

"Ethan. Your roommate apparently." He says. Benny pouts.

"Why do you gotta be his roommate?" I chuckle.

"My stuff has to go from Malibu to here. That's a long way to drive. My mom's boss, which is your dad, offered us to stay here. It's gonna take a month at least. The shipping isn't reliable." Benny's eyes lit up.

"Malibu? As in where all the hot chicks are?" I laugh bitterly.

"Yea. Sorry I'm a reject." I go on my netflix and resume a movie that I was watching the other day.

"But you're like. Really hot! Wait… You like Batman?" I nod and put my hand down his face.

"Now shush Benny. I'm watching a movie." I say in a whisper. I guess he decides to watch it with me because he was soon next me. 10 minutes later, my mom calls up to me.

"Dustin! Dinner!" I groan and pause the movie.

"Dammit mom." Benny smiles.

"Shall we?" He sticks his arm out. I laugh a little, but link my arm with his anyway.

"We shall." We both laugh and head downstairs. I smell pizza. I ditch Benny.

"Which one's mine?" I ask my mom. She points to one and I grab it. I place it on the counter as I sit down next to Ethan. I grab a piece and try to not eat it fast. I think I failed. Benny came in shortly after I was eating my 3rd piece.

"You ditched me."

"Sorry dude. The pizza was calling me." I defended. He mocks me and tries to reach for a slice. I slap his hand away.

"No one touches my pizza." I growl. His eyes widened and he took a step back. I think I scared him. Oh. Did I mention that I'm half werewolf? Yea. I guess I kinda forgot. Dad was a wolf so I'm half.

"Sorry guys. She's kinda protective over her food. Especially pizza." My mom wacked me upside the head. I yelped slightly.

"But is she really gonna eat all of it herself?" Ethan asked. I nodded and I was already on the second to last piece.

"Almost done." I smiled proudly to myself.

"Woah." Benny and Ethan's eyes were huge. I finished off the last slice and grabbed the root beer that my mom got. I chugged it. I feel a burp coming on.

"May I please be excused?" I asked. My mom nodded so I stood up and reached the stairs before I belched loudly.

"Dammit!" I curse myself as I rush up the stairs to avoid the questioning. Ethan and Benny come in just as I plop on the bed, my face red from embarrassment.

"That was so cool!"

"Yea I've never heard a girl burp like that." They held out their fists. I smile slightly as I fist bump them.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Benny said. I laughed and nodded.

"Are you starting school tomorrow?" Ethan asked.

"Yea. Here's my schedule." I handed them my schedule and went to go resume my movie.

"We have all the same classes!" Benny yelled. I covered his mouth.

"Hush child. Movie." It was almost the end but this was my favorite part. Joker is about to blow up the hospital.

"We don't have all the same classes. See? We are like split it in a way." Ethan said.

"Boom." I said as the hospital blew up.

"How many times have you seen this movie?" Benny asked.

"12." I say. My dad and I used to watch it all the time. It reminds me of him. Ethan's mom comes up with an inflatable bed.

"There you go hun." I thank her and the guys help me inflate it. In a way.

"Can I borrow some pjs Ethan?" I ask after I put a sheet and other things on my bed.

"Why?" He asked.

"I packed them in a different box and I only packed suitable school clothes." I said. My mom wanted me to separate my good clothes from my bad so I could wear them at school. I guess They ended up taking that box. Ethan nodded and took out a Star Wars t-shirt and some sweatpants.

"Thanks man." I say then I head to the bathroom to get changed. I brought my brush and face wash too. I changed and then took off all my makeup. Mom wanted me to look acceptable so she put makeup on me. I hated makeup and only used lipstick, mascara and eye liner. I brushed out my hair from the teased up mess it was in. I put that disaster in a sloppy bun. I took off my sock and stood on my tip-toes. Yes I do that, its a habit. I'm like 5.3". Gimme a break. I took my stuff in a bundle and put it by my luggage with the games. I still need to go downstairs to get my other bag. Ethan and Benny were probably there since they weren't in here. I hopped down the stairs and I saw them talking to my mom.

"Her father died and I had-." She was talking about him. Probably to explain my behavior. I grabbed the bag and headed up the stairs. It sucks that I still have to wear a bra but oh well. When I passed the bathroom, I decided to look at myself. The shirt was so big it was hanging off my shoulders, the sweatpants hung loosely around my hips, my hair was in a sloppy bun and my bags hung in my face. I looked presentable. As I walked out of the bathroom, I bumped into Ethan. He took a deep breath and his eyes went white. Benny looked at me and I was a little scared.

"Oh no." Benny says as Ethan comes back to normal.

"What the hell was that?!" They pulled me into the room really quick. They sat me down the bed and I crossed my arms.

"Explanation please." I said kinda harshly. They sighed.

"Well. I'm a seer. I can see visions when I touch people." My breath caught in my throat. I was scared of what he saw. He suddenly hugged me and I was surprised.

"I saw you curled up in a ball. It was when your father died. I'm so sorry." He pitied me. Figures. This got me angry, but in my defense the moonlight was shining through the window and that makes my anger come out. I pushed him away.

"Figures." I said coldly.

"What?" Ethan was confused and Benny was too.

" 'I'm so sorry.' I'm tired of hearing it!" I punched the wall and my hand went through it. "Everytime someone says that it aggravates me. I can't stand it! THE ONLY APOLOGY I WANT IS FROM THE GUY WHO KILLED HIM BUT GUESS WHAT, HE'S DEAD TOO! No one understands what I went through. I was so close to him and he just left me!" Tears were streaming down my face. Ethan reached for me and I pulled away.

"Don't touch me." I growled. I opened the window, seeing as it was the quickest exit. Plus they were blocking the door.

"Dustin!" They yelled. I landed fine since being part wolf gives me agility. I ran into the woods and didn't look back. My throat stung as a sob escaped my lips. The tears didn't stop coming. I climbed a tree and went to the highest point and cried. I just sat there crying. I didn't know what else to do.

"Dad. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have burst like that but.. I can't help it. The mixture of the moonlight and him pitying me just drove me over the edge. Maybe I should go back… But I don't want to. Being in the woods, with nature, it just feels better and calms me. I love you dad. I'm so sorry." I curled up and cried into my knees.

~~~~ Ethan's P.O.V. ~~~~

What just happened? She punched through the wall. Was she a vampire? Benny looked at me.

"We have to find her." I nodded.

"Yea." We were about to head out when we saw her mom.

"I heard yelling are-." Her eyes drifted to the open window.

"Did she?" Benny and I nodded.

"Oh that temper of hers." She shook her head.

"We were going to go find her." I said. She gave me a quick hug.

"Thank you so much. She's very fragile right now. She needs someone who understands her." She mentioned. Benny nodded.

"I'll talk to her." She hugged him too. We went downstairs and out the door, but not without some weapons. Hey you never know. Benny called Sarah.

"Can you help us find someone?... I'll explain later… It's kinda urgent… Ethan's backyard… Thanks."

"What did she say?"

"I said I'll be here soon." I screamed.

"Don't do that." I said. She just laughed.

"So who do you want me to find?"

"Smell this." It was her beenie. Sarah smelled it then sniffed around. She started leading us into the woods. We went pretty far until we heard sobbing. Benny looked up and we saw her small figure.

"You guys made her cry!" Sarah says.

"Ethan did." Benny pointed to me.

"Benny!"

"What did you do?"

"I'll tell you later. Benny, you need to climb."

"Alright. Alright." He started climbing. Sarah crossed her arms.

So..What happened was."

~~~~ Dustin's P.O.V. ~~~~

I heard talking. It was probably the guys. I heard grunting and I saw Benny.

"What do you want." I said.

"Lets have a chat. You lost your dad 2 years ago? I lost both my parents when I was around 6." He was still trying to climb up. So he understood?

"So we aren't that different." I scoffed.

"We're more different than you may think. Just don't touch me." I said as I pulled away from him. Soon enough, I feel a pair of strong arms around my waist. I struggled against his grip and gave up. I realized after a few minutes of his embrace that I was sitting in his lap. I blushed.

"Shutting yourself out from everyone isn't going to make it better. I got help from Ethan. Now it's our time to help you." He whispered to me.

"How?" I asked."he was suppose to teach me and my mother is clueless about it." I'm not sure if I can trust him but if Ethan's a seer then I think I can trust them with my secret. Hopefully.

"What are you talking about Dustin?"

"He was suppose to teach me for when I became a werewolf. We were suppose to go through my first full moon together. He died before he he'd the chance and I had to face it alone. Mom was never into that kind of stuff. It's hard." He holds me tighter and I start crying again. "He was suppose to help me through every full moon. He was going to..." I trailed off. "He was suppose to help me find a mate." I whispered. Benny held my fragile figure as I cried. I decided to hug him back and he smelled amazing. He kisses my head.

"We can help. Don't worry. My grandma is an expert on this stuff." He smiled.

"She didn't even want to help me when he died." I said. My face and voice was a devoid of all emotion.

"Huh?"

"She didn't help me to make sure I was okay. She didn't ask me if I wanted a therapist. Hell. She didn't even ask me if I wanted food when I was in my room for weeks on end constantly crying myself to sleep every night. She didn't even try..." He rubbed circles into my back.

"Hey. It's fine. You have us now to help you through it."

"I watched it happen." I said before I passed out from crying so much.

~~~~ Benny's P.O.V. ~~~~

Dustin ended up crying herself to sleep in my arms. I feel bad for her. I mean at least I had friends, but she had no one. I guess she feels so alone in the world, but she has us now. We have to help her.

"Ethan!" I call down, I also covered her ears.

"Yea?"

"Go get a ladder. She fell asleep." I said.

"I'll get it." Sarah said. She was back within like 30 seconds and they set up the ladder as best as they could. Ethan came up and held her for me as I got up. He handed her back to me and then he helped me get down the ladder. We walked back to the house in silence.

"Will you tell me what happened up there?" Ethan asked.

"Only some of it. She will have to tell you the rest." I said. We entered the house and her mother was in the kitchen.

"I'm so glad you found her. Thank you so much." She gave us both a hug and we headed up to Ethan's room.

"Looks like she's sleeping in your bed tonight dude." I said. He groaned, but knew that it was the best thing.

"Fine just set her down." I laid her down on the bed and put the covers over her. She snuggled herself in the blanket and inhaled deeply. I moved her bangs out of her eyes. She looks beautiful.

"Wow." Ethan said.

"Yeah. I know." I said. "Well, I better get home. See ya tomorrow and try not to make her mad?" With that, I walked out of his room and the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

~~~~ Dustin's P.O.V. ~~~~

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Bacon. The food of the gods. I stretch and take the covers off… Wait… Where am I? Am I at the house? I look around and see that I'm right. I try getting up but my laziness overcomes me and I flop back down on the bed. I hear laughing and I jump. I see Benny.

"Lazy?" I nod and blush a little. Hopefully he doesn't notice.

"Cmon. Lets head downstairs. Ethan is making bacon." He sounded excited so I decided to oblige. I got out of bed sluggishly.

"You're so cute." I heard him say under his breath. Really? I look like a monster in the morning. We head downstairs and I smile. Ethan looks at me, a little scared.

"Are you okay now?" He asked hesitantly. I nodded.

"Yea sorry. I let my anger get out of hand. I'm sorry." He smiled.

"It's fine." He put a bunch of food on a plate and handed it to me. I was drooling. I decided that I had to do something but I don't know what… Oh wait. A hug. I put the plate on the counter and I hug him tightly.

"Thank you so much for everything. I'm sorry I put you through so much." I whispered in his ear.

"It's okay really." He replied back to me. I pulled away and he was blushing. Guess he's not used to hugs.

"Hey. Where's my hug? I'm the one who carried you home." Benny complained, sitting on the counter.

"Yea yea. Whatever." I smiled a little bit and hugged him. Then, I may regret this but I figured it's a nice thing to do, I kissed him on the cheek. I grabbed my plate full of food and left him there while I ate like a slob.

"I think I broke him." I giggled. Ethan nodded.

"I think you did."

"Did you? But.. Why? How? What? Huh?" He looked so confused but he was also blushing like a tomato.

"You carried me home and comforted me." I explain in a 'duh' tone.

"But. You willingly kissed me. On the cheek! ME!" He said. I nodded.

"Uh huh. And?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"Benny and i aren't necessarily popular with the girls. We're the outcasts of the school." He explained.

"Really. But you guys are such sweethearts." I said while biting into my bacon. They both blushed even more and I laughed slightly.

"No girl ever gives us compliments so sorry if we're awkward right now." Ethan explains.

"It's cool. Now I'm gonna go watch Lord Of The Rings." I take the plate into the living room and turn on the tv. I put in my disc, put it in, and I watch it. I think the boys were still freaking out a little, but whateveh. About an hour or so later of me eating slowly and watching the movie, I finished my food and went into the kitchen so wash my plate. Ethan and Benny were talking about something and I guess I interrupted.

"Oh hey Dustin." Benny said.

"Hey." I began washing my plate.

"You don't have to do that." Ethan said coming up next to me.

"It's fine. I want to." I said. He nodded and then looked at his watch.

"Dammit! We're gonna be late for school."

"I didn't think there was school today." I said as I put my plate to dry.

"There was a delay." Benny said.

"Okay then. I'm going to go take a shower and get ready." I ran upstairs and got into the shower first.

"Cmon Dustin!" Ethan said banging on the door.

"Ya snooze ya lose buddy boy." I said. I took a 5 minute shower and wrapped myself in a towel.

"It's all yours Ethan." I said. He looked at me.

"You take a fast shower." He said. I shrug. Then I walk to his room.

"Wait! Dustin don't-" I opened his door to see Benny on his bed reading his spells. He looked up and blushed. I did too.

"S-Sorry." I said and I closed the door and walked over to Ethan.

"I forgot he was in there." He explained. I nodded.

"Let me get changed in here." I walked into the bathroom and got dressed into a shirt that has 'Mischief Managed' written on it and skinny jeans with combat boots. I walked out and Ethan walked in the bathroom. I went to our room and saw Benny with a blush still on his face.

"Sorry bout that. Ethan didn't warn me that you were in here." He nodded.

"It's fine." I got out my blow dryer and began to dry my hair. I kept flipping it upside down and to the side. By the time I was down, it was puffy. Ethan came out of the shower with wet hair.

"Use this." I handed him the blow dryer and went back into the bathroom. I brought eyeliner and red lipstick.

"You don't need that." Benny said. I jumped at his voice. I shrugged.

"It brings out my eyes and lips." He nodded.

"So who did you blue makeup that made your eyes look small?" He cringed slightly.

"My mother." I said. I was finished with my makeup and turned to Benny.

"See? Black eye makeup equal big, blue eyes. Red lipstick draws attention to my lips." I explained. He look surprised.

"What is this sorcery?" He asked.

"Makeup. Girls cake this stuff on to look like me sometimes." I say. I fluff up my hair and put on a leather jacket.

"There. How do I look?" I asked the boys.

"Hot." They both said. I smiled.

"Thanks guys." I grabbed my bag and then we all left.

When we got to school, I realized I made a mistake. Everyone stared at me. Guys especially. Then I saw a guy who looked like the guy I met on the plane.

"Oh yea Dustin this is our friend-" I cut him off.

"Rory." I say. Benny nodded then stopped.

"You know him."

Hey! You're that girl from the plane!" He came running and hugged me. I tensed at the hug and patted his back awkwardly.

"Yea."

"Wait.. Rory why were you on a plane?"

"California is far away and I wanted to swim in the ocean." He said excitedly. Ethan and Benny nodded.

"He watched me play videogames the entire time." I say. Then a jock comes up and shove Benny and Ethan into the locker. What?

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

"What? Hey. Sup cutie." He does an eyebrow dance. I roll my eyes and scoff.

"What the hell was that? Why would you push my friends into a locker? They did nothing to you." I say, crossing my arms. He laughs.

"You're friends with these nerds?"

"Yes and if you would happen to see my shirt, you would know that I'm a nerd too." I growled.

"New girl's got a bite. I like it." He bit his lip and I almost puked.

"You're disgusting. Go find a slut who will actually fall for you." I said.

"Cmon guys." I grabbed their hands and we walked away. Ethan paused and his eyes went white for a little bit and he returned to normal.

"You're a werewolf?" He asked. I nodded.

"I was planning on telling you sometime later on though. I'm only half." I say. We head to our first class.

"Wait. Can we just talk about how awesome that was? Like seriously!" Benny said and I smiled.

"Well I don't like it when people hurt my friends." He hugs me and Ethan joins in.

"Wait. Where's Rory?"

"Probably went off somewhere." Ethan said. I nodded.

"Alright." The class was soooooo boring, I almost died. Once the bell rang, I was out. I ran to my locker to get some food. My mom has this form saying that I had some disease that makes me lose nutrients in meat so I have to constantly eat meat. So I keep jerky in my locker. I grabbed out the bag and took it to my next class, which happened to be with Ethan.

"Hey. What's up with the jerky?" I looked at him with a poker face.

"Seriously man? Werewolf. I get hungry faster than everyone so I need to carry it around so I don't eat people." I say. He nods. We enter the classroom and there were mainly guys. I looked at Ethan with confusion.

"This is a pretty high math class and not many girls in this school are that smart." He explains. I nod and take my seat. The teacher notices me.

"Hello are you new?" I nod. Please don't have me go up there, please don't have me go up there.

"Well come on up and introduce yourself." I sigh. Dammit. I stand up and hide behind my hair. Ethan looked confused but I hate speaking in front of people, well a lot of people. I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Hi. I'm Dustin and I moved here from California."

"Any questions?" The teacher asks. I sigh when every guy's hand goes up. I choose the one closest to me.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. My cheeks light up. What do I say. I look to Ethan for help. He shrugs, uh oh. I'm panicking. I don't think I just blurt out an answer.

"Yes."

"Who is it?" Ethan looks surprised. He points to himself and I shake my head. I don't want rumors to start. He writes in his notebook 'Benny?' I contemplate it in my head. I guess that would work.

"Benny." I say. The guy looks at me.

"Really. You're dating that nerd?" I nod.

"Alright. Ask more questions in your free time. Let's get started." I rush back to my seat and Ethan questions me through note.

'Why Benny?'

'Rumors. If they somehow find out we're living in the same house, I figured it would be a disaster. Plus I could always say we're cousins.'

'Makes sense. But why not Rory?'

'Benny would be easier because I think I would get annoyed with Rory too fast.'

'Wait. So you're actually gonna pretend to date Benny?'

'Yea. It's gonna reach him eventually so...' Ethan never passed the note back. I guess we're done. Class ends soon enough and we meet up with Benny. Some guys pat him on the back and he looks confused. One guy comes up.

"You're a lucky man Benny." Then walks away. I feel so bad now.

"Okay you guys have some explaining to do." He says looking between both of us.

"You're right that did spread fast." Ethan said.

"I know high school." I replied.

"Explain?" Benny said. I looked down at my feet and played with the hem of my shirt.

"Well.. Ya see. I may have kinda accidently said you were my boyfriend so the guys in the class wouldn't bombard me with questions." I blushed.

"She didn't want them to ask her out so she said she was dating you."

"Why couldn't you say you were dating Ethan? He was in the room. But I am flattered you would choose me." He winked at me and I looked away again.

"I was, but then I figured that since we're roommates, someone's bound to find out and assume things. I figured we could pass as cousins and Rory's kinda annoying and may tell…" I explained. He nodded and the guy from earlier came up, looking mad.

"So. I hear you're dating the new girl. The girl that I was gonna date." Wait what? They called dibs?

"Too late. You snooze you lose." Benny said. The jock shoved him into a locker. I shoved him.

"Hey! I'm not property! Didn't I reject you before, asshole!" I say.

"I don't hit girls, but you're asking for it." Someone has issues. He came at me and I ducked. He tripped over me. His face turned red with rage.

"What? Can't handle being beaten by a girl?" I yell to him. "Guys run. He will pummel you two. I can hold him back. Just get to class." They nodded and ran. I cracked my knuckles. He came at me like a bull, blind rage I see. I grabbed his fist and kicked his balls. I'm happy that I have extra strength from being part wolf. He fell and I went to my class, satisfied. When I entered class, the teacher glared at me.

"Pass?" I froze. I didn't have a pass! Well…

"I'm sorry. I got lost on the way, I'm new here." The teacher looked at me.

"Dustin Williams?" I nodded.

"Sit in between Ethan and Benny." I nodded and went to them. They wrote on a piece of paper. More notes.

'What happened?' Ethan asked.

'Kicked him where the sun don't shine.'

'Ouch. Remind me to never tick you off.' That was Benny. I laughed and then quickly slapped my hand over my mouth. The teacher glared and I offered a smile. She sighed and turned back to what she was doing.

Lunch time arrives and two girls come to us. One with blond hair that's really pretty and one with brown hair who was also wicked pretty.

"You're dating Benny?" They both asked. I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah."

"Dustin, this is Sarah and Erica. Our friends." I nod.

"Can we tell them?" He nods.

"Well. It's just something I said so I wouldn't get harassed with guys asking me to date them."

"So you're pretending?" Erica asked. I nodded.

"Yurp."

"You know people are going to eventually ask you guys to kiss to 'prove your relationship.' Right?" Sarah said. I bit my lip.

"Nope. Not at all." Soon enough, Rory comes up.

"You're dating Benny?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yup." I said. He looked at us suspiciously. Benny hugged me around the waist and kissed my cheek. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and everyone looks surprised. Rory smiled.

"Well dude, you scored." They fist bumped and Rory walked away. Benny had red cheeks too.

"You guys are actually really adorable together." Sarah said with a smile. I hid behind my bangs. Benny smiled at that. Erica smirked.

"Well. Cheerleading tryouts start soon. Ciao." She says.

"Should we be worried?" Ethan asked. Sarah nodded.

"Yup."

"Maybe I can help?" I say shyly. Damn you Benny, bringing out my shy side and all.

"There's only one way you can help." Ethan said. Benny smirked. That's never good.

"You have to join the cheerleading squad." Dammit. I sigh.

"But I've never worn a skirt." I say. Benny looks at me.

"Seriously? Never?"

"My dad and I were always agile, even now I am and skirts make me feel violated." I say, my cheeks flaring up again.

"Well. We're not gonna change their mind so lets go." She took my wrist and I looked at the boys with pleading eyes and a puppy dog face. They gave me a thumbs up.

Sarah and I got dressed and the boys were waiting outside. The outfits were really tight and I don't feel right. Sarah walks out and the boys are shocked. I peek my head out.

"Do I really have to go?" Sarah sighs and takes my hand. She drags me out and I get a few whistles from guys passing. Ethan and Benny are speechless.

"You. Well. Uh. Wow." Benny tried to speak and Ethan just stayed quiet.

"Let's go before any other guys see us."

"But. Sarah, Ah!" She pulled me to the gym. The head cheerleader looked at me.

"Let's see what you got, newbie." I gulped and looked back at Benny. He gave me a thumbs up. I groaned and she had us do a complicated routine. I got on the team, unfortunately. Somehow and I don't really wanna know, but Ethan got on the team and Benny didn't. Weird. Oh well. After practice, the head cheerleader, which I found out her name is Stephanie, told us to go shower and looked at Ethan. I smiled a little. He followed us into the showers.

"Seriously? Get out." Sarah said.

"Wait I had a vision." Ethan said.

"So did I and I can't unsee it." I said and put my hands over my eyes.

"No seriously."

"We can talk after you take a shower." Sarah said.

"Well if you insist." He starts walking. I push him out the door.

"At home." We both say. He walks out and we shower and change.

"I feel much better now that I'm wearing pants." Sarah nodded.

"Agreed." We meet up with the boys at Ethan's house.

"So what was your vision?" I ask. He starts talking but I space out, thinking about our routine. It's weird and doesn't seem right. I think more on it when someone snaps their fingers in front of my face and I see Benny wicked close. I yelped and jumped back. I fell off the bed. Where's Sarah? I guess she had to go.

"What?" I asked.

"You spaced out. We asked you what you thought of his vision." Benny said and he helped me up.

"Well, I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about our cheer. It's weird and doesn't sound right. Think about it." I say.

"She's right." Ethan says. He tells our cheer to Benny and he looks in his spellbook.

"Oh and guess what?" I say remembering something.

"What?" The girls wanted to have a party thing tonight. So. Benny. We're still going with the story of we're dating, so you need to be there, listening to what we're talking about. Okay? And they won't question it." I say laying on the bed.

"Really?" Ethan asked. Benny smiled.

"Yes. You have to pretend that both of you are up here and come down occasionally. Ethan. You have to say that we live really close so you came early to help set up."

"What about Jane?"

"I'll take care of her now go." I say. I go to her room and knock on the door.

"Jane?" She opens the door.

"Yes?"

"I need you to do Ethan and I a favor and I promise I'll hang out with you on friday and I'll dye your hair." I say. She nods.

"Fine." I explain the situation to her and soon enough everyone arrives.

"Sarah. Stephanie's a witch." I say.

"Oh cmon. I know she's mean but she's really nice. As long as you're not ugly." She says. She's under a spell. Great. A couple minutes later, Benny comes down. the girls scrunch up their faces in disgust.

"What's he doing here?" Stephanie asked. He noticed us.

"Hey girls. Babe." He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek. I blush.

"He's hanging with my cousin, Ethan." I say.

"I forgot he was here since I was setting up." I say. They nod. Yes! They buy it.

"I came down to get some snacks." He explained and leaned up against the doorway. I saw him place a bug. Sweet! This is so professional.

"Well, it's girls only, so get him out." She said. I pouted.

"Fine." I say.

"Well. I guess I'll go." Benny kissed my forehead and the girls awed. I blushed even more. He heads into the kitchen and when he passes us again he winks at me.

"You guys are so adorable!" Sarah and Erica say. The girls agreed. I blush and Ethan is loving my humiliation. We've become close like siblings. Plus it's gonna be payback since I always tease him about Sarah.

"Pillow fight!" Someone screams.

"What were we doing?" Ethan is mesmerized.

"We were going to stop Stephanie because she's gonna take the souls of the entire student body at tomorrows pep rally," I say, slowly becoming mesmerized. I tried to fight it.

"Tomorrow is hours away." He says.

"Cmon! Dustin, Veronica!" Sarah throws us pillows and I laugh and we join in.

I woke up on the bed in Benny's arms. Then Ethan wakes up, and Benny too.

"Morning babe." He replies. Woah. His morning voice is cute.

"M-Morning." He smiles. I look over at Ethan and he is covered in stickers and has pink nails. I giggle.

"Dude. Your nails are pink." I burst out laughing and Benny does too. I takes off the stickers and I do the same.

"Let me go get nail polish remover." I said. Then Benny's grandma came in with pom poms for Ethan and I. We were working out a plan to try and get rid I Stephanie. Benny told us the spell and we recited it to memorize it. I got changed into my cheer outfit and Ethan put his in his bag.

"Let's do this." We ride to school on the bus and we enter the gym, bouncing around and Benny smiles at me. I smile too. Then we start the spell.

"Ethan! We need to start the reversal spell!" He nods and we start the counterspell.

"Back off geeks! I've waited so long for this!" Everyone passes out.

"It's not working!" I say.

"Push your pom poms towards Sarah!" We try to break the spell. Sarah steps out and everyone comes to while we're on the ground from the blast. Stephanie is… Old. Gross.

"I think I'm done with cheerleading." Sarah says.

"Ditto." I say.

"Yes. Plus all you end up with are saggy pom poms." Grandma says.

"Grandma." Benny groans. He puts his arm around my shoulder and we all laugh.

~~~~ A few months later ~~~~

I rush into Ethan's room with a huge smile.

"Ethan! Guess What!" I scream. Benny smiles and kisses my forehead. I blush.

"We aren't in school ya know." I say. He laughs.

"I know but it calms you down." I pout and he ruffles my hair.

"What is it?" Ethan turns around.

"My mom and I are officially moved into our house!" Ethan smiles.

"That's great!" Benny frowns.

"But I just got used to having her live here." Benny complains. I shove him slightly.

"Oh hush! I'll still be here a lot since I hate that house. It practically shouts haunted." I say. They laugh at my overreaction. I smile.

"Well I gotta pack." I grab all of clothes and start packing. Ethan unhooks my xbox. Benny grabs my stuff that I left in the bathroom. Once I'm done they look a little sad.

"Cmon guys. Don't look so sad. Why don't we go check out my house?" They lit up.

"Sure." Ethan says. We head over to my house, and Benny decided to have me ride on his handlebars because it would be quicker. I blushed but still got on. We were soon in front of my house and we went in.

"So I have the biggest room with my own bathroom." I say. I run up the stairs and into my room.

"It's not decorated?" Benny says questioning my actions.

"Nah. I'm probably gonna still spend most of my time over Ethan's house." I say as I plop down on my bed. Benny and Ethan sit on either side of me.

"Really? How come?" Ethan asks.

"Simple. I hate my mom and this could be my little hideout for when I want to be alone." I said.

"Well. I better get to bed soon, you guys should too." I say. I hug Ethan and Benny.

"Sleep well." Benny says and they walk out. Welp. Better go take a enough, I find myself in my bed, about to fall asleep.

I wake up in the morning. Today is gonna be a lazy day. I get out my Gryffindor sweatpants and Star Wars t-shirt. I put my hair up in a sloppy bun and put a batman bow in my hair. I'm too lazy for makeup, so I put on my shoes, grab an apple, and meet up with Ethan and Benny.

"Lazy day?" They ask. I nod and take a bite out of the apple. By the time the bus comes, I finished my apple, so I throw it out on the bus. We get to school and all of the guys are excited for something. I push ahead of everyone and see that there is a blood drive going on. Oh jeez. I feel myself becoming pale along with Ethan.

"Needles?" I ask and he nods.

"Wait. You're scared of needles too?" Benny asks and I bite my lip and hide behind him.

"I want to give me blood but I'm terrified of needles." I say as I peek out from behind him. Benny brings me to where he can see me.

"Listen. It's fine. I'll be right there with you okay?" He says. I nod.

"Next?" The young nurse says. Benny drags me over to the seat. He hold my hand as she pulls out the needle. I start to get scared.

"Hey. Hey. Look at me okay? Don't look at her look at me alright?" He says. I nod and look at him, I actually feel bad for pretending to be his girlfriend. It's torturing me because I have developed a crush on him. I know how cliche that may seem but it's true. The nurse draws my blood and she looks disgusted.

"Ew." I look at her.

"What?" I'm so confused.

"You're a mutt." She growls. Then she hisses. A low growl erupts in my throat. So she's a vampire.

"Annie." The other nurse says. She places my blood in a different pile than everyone else's and points to the door.

"Out." I glare. I take a cookie though and I hand it to Sarah. This must be killing her. Yea I found out she was a vampire along with Erica and Rory because Rory spilled it. I'm just glad we get along. Benny takes me to Ethan.

"They're vampires." They both say.

"Wait. I only know because the younger one called me a mutt and then hissed at me. How do you know?" I asked.

"I did some research." Ethan said. I nod.

"Alright. Seems legit." We were walking in the halls when I heard Rory and Erica talking. I stop the guys.

"Wait. They're planning something." They look around the corner and I hear what they're saying. Ethan and Benny looked at me.

"They're planning to steal the truck. But aren't vamps just as protective as wolves are?" I asked. They nodded.

"We gotta somehow be able to track them." Ethan says.

"Idea!" I say. Benny laughs.

"I love it when you do that." I smile and blush.

"What's your idea?" Ethan asks.

"Well I was thinking that I could distract him with something and you guys can place a tracker on him." I say. Benny nods.

"I approve." I laugh slightly.

"Let's do this."

Jeez where could he be? I've been looking for Rory and I finally spot him.

"Rory!" I call with a smile.

"Oh hey Dustin. What's up?"

"I was wondering, who would win in a fight? Thor or Hulk?" He gives me a 'seriously' face. I shrug.

"Thor would totally win. He's a god! Hulk is just this doofus in short shorts. At least try to make it challenging next time."

"Sorry man." I pat his shoulder and wave goodbye to him. I head back to Ethan and Benny. He starts up the tracker and we wait.

"Guys, I gotta go do something." Ethan says. I wonder. Benny puts his arm around me and I move closer to him. I lay my head on his chest. If only I could tell him how I felt!

"So there's a full moon soon. What are you going to do?" Benny asks. For the past couple of months, they've stayed with me through the full moons. They give me food and give me clothes afterwards. I shrug.

"Probably do what I did when I was in California. Stay in my room until I change back." Benny sighed.

"I'm not gonna let you do that." He said. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You can go over to Ethan's house. It's kind of a tradition now. Plus you shouldn't be alone." He said. I kiss his cheek and hug him tightly.

"You're so sweet! Thank you so much!" I say. He smiles and hugs me back.

"Anything for you." He whispers. I blush and then I see Rory move.

"Benny?" I pull away and he does too. "What is Rory doing behind the school?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Let's go find out." He says. We see that Sarah and Ethan are already there. Benny looked at the tracker.

"So Rory is either flying-" He started.

"Or on that truck." Ethan said with a gulp.

"Let's go save that doofus." I say. Everyone laughs and track him to an abandoned warehouse. (Sorry if I get things wrong, I don't remember the episodes word from word.)

"Let's kick some vampire butt!" I say. They hiss at me as I enter.

"Aw. Are we afraid of a wittle doggy?" I say. Sarah comes next to me and hisses.

"Let our friends go."

"I don't think so." Sarah and I look at eachother then we start fighting. Benny and Ethan are going to try and free Rory and Erica while we're fighting them. Something happened and it happened fast. I guess now's not a good time to be thinking about the moon. But Ethan ended up giving away a pint of his blood and the vamps left.

"Well. That was interesting." I say. They all nod and we head to Ethan's house.


	3. Chapter 3

(I got help from my bestfriend so hope you enjoy)

I wake up one day feeling extremely sick. My mom comes in and gasps.

"Oh honey. Are you okay?" I cough and look at her.

"It's just the flu. I'm alright." I say. She runs out and grabs some medicine. I take it and gag.

"That's so gross. Bleck!" I stick out my tongue.

"I'll call you out. Stay in bed." She says sternly. Ug, such a bummer. I text Ethan and Benny. As soon as I hear my mom leave, they come in.

"You look really pale." Ethan says.

"Gee, I didn't notice." I say sarcastically. He rolls his eyes and Benny looks worried.

"Dude. Calm yourself. I'm fine. It's just the flu." I say. Then I cough a little.

"Well, Ethan. Looks like we're skipping school today. When does your mom get home?"

"What? Benny, dude no. We can't skip."

"I don't know like 8 or something like that?"

"Wow that's late.. But Ethan, she's practically your sister. We have to take care of her today. We can't leave her alone! I know you would do the same for Sarah." Ethan blushed and gave in. I am definitely playing matchmaker once I get better. Benny picks me up and carries me down the stairs. He placed me on the couch and grabs a bunch of movies.

"Movie day?" I ask. He nods and puts one in. Ethan comes in with a bowl of soup for me and two sandwiches for him and Benny. I finish my soup halfway through the movie and once that movie ends, Ethan goes to wash the dishes while Benny and I watch Batman. I fall asleep 10 minutes into the movie.

~~~~ Benny's P.O.V. ~~~~

Dustin falls asleep on me about 10 minutes into the movie. She falls on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and she makes herself comfortable on my chest. She looks peaceful, but I'm really worried. Do werewolves get sick?

"Benny. Calm down. She'll be fine." Ethan says and sits down next to me. I can't help but to worry though. I have a huge crush on her and it's killing me not being able to tell her. Sure, we're fake dating but that makes it harder. I've only had the courage to kiss her cheek.

"E. I don't know if werewolves are suppose to get sick though." I say. He sighs.

"How about we get you Grandmother to come check her out." He suggests. I nod.

"Call her? I don't want to wake Wolfy." I say. He nods and walks out of the room to call her. I continue to watch the movie. Soon enough, Grandma is here.

"Where is she?" I hear her ask.

"In here." I say. She comes into the room.

"Oh my. She is really sick." Grandma checks her out and I get really nervous.

"So?"

"It's the flu. Since she is part wolf, it will only last a few days and she'll be better. She nods lots of rest and soup. Make sure the soup has meat in it." Grandma says. Oh thank goodness. I was scared. Ethan looked relieved too. He does see her as a sister. Grandma leaves and I bring her back to her room. Ethan decided to leave before Dustin wakes up. I lay her down on her bed.

"Benny?" She asks as I was about to leave. Her voice was hoarse.

"Can you sleep with me?" I blush and she looks nervous. I smile slightly.

"Sure." She scootches over on the bed and made room for me. I get under the covers with her and wrap my arms around her. She buries her head in my chest and I kiss her head.

"Sweet dreams, Wolfy."

"Sweet dreams, Caster." With that, we fell asleep. Hopefully we wake before her mom gets home. Oh well.

~~~~ In the Morning ~~~~

~ Ethan's P.O.V. ~

I call Benny's cell phone and he doesn't pick up. Maybe he's sleeping? I go to his house.

"Hey is Benny home?" I ask his grandma. She shook her head.

"Sorry, dear. He's not." Wait… He's not at home? Which means he probably stayed over her house. I biked over to Dustin's house. I knocked on the door a couple times and no one answered. Well… It is to be expected since she's probably asleep. I try the door and it's… Unlocked? I head up the stairs quietly and peek into her room. There, I see Dustin in Benny's arms and Benny playing with her hair.

"Benny?" I whisper yelled. Benny jumps a little and looks over to the door.

"Ethan what are you doing here?" We were whispering to each other. Benny carefully got out from under the covers, fully clothed, and we went out to the hallway.

"What are you doing sleeping in her bed?" I whispered, not wanting to wake her.

"She asked me to stay." He said it like it was a normal thing.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, I'm going to get back to her before she realizes that I'm gone." He said as he heads back into her room. I look as he gets under the covers and how she automatically buries herself in his chest. I sigh. Better make her some soup. There's nothing else for me to do right now.

~ Dustin's P.O.V. ~

I wake up to someone twirling my hair around their fingers. I groan as the light seeping through my curtains hit my eyes.I remember the events of last light and blush. Benny smiles at my reaction.

"You're really cute, you know that?" I bury my head in his chest. Then I hear the sound of a picture being taken.

"What was that?" I ask, my voice being muffled by his chest.

"My new screensaver." I make a noise of protest and he laughs. It felt weird since I felt the vibrations of his laughter. I grab his phone and see that it is his new screen saver. I have my face in his chest and he is kissing my head. The light is hitting off of him perfectly and it looks nice. I, on the other hand, look like a monster. My hair is a rat's nest, what can be seen of my face is oily, and I just look plain disgusting. Benny snatches his phone back and gets out of bed. I sprawl out like a starfish and groan.

"I look hideous. Why would you want that as your screensaver?" I feel Benny pick me up at the waist and throw me over his shoulder.

"Bennyyyyyyy." I whine. He laughs.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You are beautiful to me, no matter how you look." We end up in my living room and Ethan was there, looking a little scared.

"Look at this picture. Don't you think that girl is pretty?" Benny asked him. I tried to grab the phone but Benny, being the taller one, held it above his head.

"Yea. She's gorgeous." Benny smirked triumphantly.

"Told ya." I punched his arm lightly.

"Yea yea, whatever Caster." Ethan hands me a bowl of soup.

"Here. Benny's Grandma told us to give you soup and let you rest." I nod.

"But I feel fine." I say. Benny pointed to the couch.

"Sit. You need to eat."

"But I'm not hungry Caster." Benny didn't listen to me as he took the bowl and sat in front of me.

"You need to keep up your strength. Now if you don't eat it, I will have to force you to eat it." He said sternly.

"Pfft. Haha as if." I said. I don't think he could do it.

"How much you wanna bet?" He said leaning closer to me. I feel a challenge coming on, and being the wolf I am, makes me wanna compete to win.

"20 bucks." I say.

"How about this. IF you win, I will give you 20 dollars, but if I win we have to go on a date. A _real _date." He looked smug and I was about to prove him wrong. We shook on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Benny was still trying to come up with plans on how to make me eat the soup. I kept my mouth closed, stubbornly. He would never win this. He tried two things so far, acting like I'm a baby and doing the airplane thing, and where he tries to get me to talk. I can see the gears in his head going. He has on his concentration face. It's where his brows are furrowed and he bites the inside of his cheek. It's kinda cute, but I can't lose this bet. It's not in my nature to lose. He soon smiles and looks at me. Probably another plan that's gonna fail. I was currently laying on the couch and looking at him with amusement. What is he up to now?

"I'm gonna win." He said. I gave him a 'hell to the no' sassy face. He smiled at me and I crossed my arms. I narrowed my eyes at him. Benny Weir, what are you up to. I sat up and we stared at eachother for a while, seeing which one would win this staring contest. I won and smiled. He pouted slightly.

"Well if you don't to eat the soup that Ethan prepared for you then I will." He took the bowl in his hands. Really? Well played Weir. Well played. I feel bad now, but this is a bet.

"Mmmm. He even added in bacon bits." Benny got a spoonful and I could see the bits. I was pretty much drooling at this point. He smelled it. I walked over to him and growled. He jumped back into his chair and I smirked. I was practically pinning him to the chair. Then he went on listing the ingredients.

"It has all of your favorites you know. Rabbit, lamb, beef, pork." He said.

"Listen Weir, I do-" He cut me off by putting the spoonful in my mouth. But I pinned him. I glared at him, and took the spoon out of my mouth.

"That was so not cool. I was in the middle of a se-" Another spoonful. I rolled my eyes. Where did he get the second spoon from? I looked around and saw 3 bowls of soup. Oh. I took the second spoon out of my mouth. He took them both, and ate a spoonful himself.

"That is really good. You should try some more." Benny said smirking, happy with his victory. I, on the other hand, was a sore loser. I sat down in front of the tv, ignoring him.

"Oh cmon. I'm trying to help you get better." He said, while walking over to me. He sat down next to me and dipped the spoon into the bowl. He made airplane noise and I giggled. I can't really be mad at him for long. Plus, I could always plan a revenge. I opened my mouth and he smiled as I ate the soup. He ended up feeding me the rest of the soup, stealing a few spoonfuls himself. Ethan ended up coming in.

"Who won?" I guess he heard everything that went on. Guess he found our gameroom/basement.

"Don't remind me." I groaned.

"I did." Benny said. He turned to me. "Which means that you, my dear wolf, owe me a date." He smiled cheekily. Why does he have to do that?

"When?" I asked.

"Huh?" He looked a little taken aback.

"You said I owe you a date. When is it?" I asked. He thought for a moment or two.

"How about next week, friday. Be ready by 6:30. Kay babe?" He said with a wink. I blushed and pouted.

"Fine." He hugged me.

"Stop with the pouty face. You know you'll love it." He's getting cocky, but I know he's just happy.

"Fine. But leave me be. I wanna sleep." I say, while proceeding to flop on the couch. Benny puts a blanket on me, kisses my forehead, and whispers,

"Night Wolfy. Sweet dreams." I can't deny that it gave me shivers. He has such an effect on me, it's not fair. I soon fall asleep.

~ On Thursday ~

I'm all better! I'm waiting for Benny and Ethan outside of the yearbook room. They wanted to use avatars as yearbook photos, which would be awesome! They came out of the room looking sad.

"Way to go Benny." Ethan said. I walked over to them, tilting my head to the side and whimpering slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Benny sold Hannah Price an old camera and now she's using that to take pictures instead of avatars." Ethan explained.

"How was I suppose to know she would use it for that? Plus it was an easy 20 bucks." He said, taking out the money. I smiled slightly.

"Well. We better get to class." I say and we all head to class.

After classes, we hang out in the lounge, and Hannah walks on one side of the hall.

"I love that skirt it's so pretty." She says and walks away.

"Heads." Benny says. I guess he had explained his theory about girls to Ethan. Then, on the opposite hallway, we see her slap some guy's books out of his hands.

"Oops. Did I do that?" Then she walks away laughing maniacally.

"Tails."

"Good luck bro." I said.

Later on we encounter Tails Hannah and she chucks something at Rory.

"That's at least 3 points!... Anyone else want a piece of this?" She looks around and spots us. I glare at her and I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. For some reason, she emptied Benny's lunch on him.

"Oops." I can't stop myself. I guess that the moon is out in the daytime today. I punch her jaw.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." I growl at her. She glares at me. We have a staring match until Benny pulls me away.

"Cmon. She's not worth it Wolfy." I walk away with them, but not before letting out a low growl. Enough to scare her.

"I gotta go do something. You guys go on." Benny says. We nod and start walking away, then he grabs my wrist.

"Not you, yet." He smiled. I hugged him and kissed his cheek, he kissed my forehead.

"Catch up soon yea?" I asked. He smirked and nodded. I caught up with Ethan. I wonder what he's up to. I shrug my shoulders and we head towards Ethan's house. Soon after us starting the math homework, I hear banging on the door. We look at eachother. I look at my phone and I see a text.

'Had to train with grandma. Meet you guys later?' Benny said in the text.

"Benny?" Ethan asked. Wait. What? I walk to the front.

"Oh. You're here too. I'm still surprised he got a babe like you to fake date him." Benny said. But this couldn't be, he carried himself differently than Benny did and he had a toothpick. He didn't smell like him either, it was more of a faded smell. He smirks.

"You've realized it haven't you." He grabbed my chin with one hand and pulled me closer with his other. "Clever, clever girl. I wonder if those lips feel as soft as they look." He smirked. Not Benny. Nope. I turned my head to the side and the Evil Benny sighed. "Oh well. I will get that kiss." He winked at me and turned to Ethan.

"We're making an army. I dare you to try and stop us." With that, he left. Oh jeez, what has Benny gotten us into.

Benny spilled to his grandma about the camera and she explained everything. I have to admit, I spaced out. I was thinking about what Evil Benny said. He was making an army? How would he be able to achieve that? Benny and I ended up crashing on the floor with papers sprawled everywhere and Ethan was covered in papers too. Homework and magic don't go well together. I groan and smile slightly seeing as I woke up first. I head into the bathroom and get dressed. Yearbook pictures are today. I kinda want a snack, I better go back home to get my jerky. I end up at school around the same time that Evil Benny enters. He looks at me, I know what he was thinking too, and I don't like it.

"Hey babe. Looking beautiful, as usual." I'm happy I know how to act because I was disgusted with this guy. I smile and he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"Hey, let me go do my makeup okay? I forgot to do it, babe." I say, making sure to say it in a mocking tone. He looked at me suspiciously. Ug, he probably realized I was gonna tell Benny. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Then I swayed my hips as I walked into the bathroom. I called Ethan and Benny right away.

"Guys? Listen. Evil Benny is here. Guys. Shut up. No, shut up let me explain. I'll hang out with Evil Benny and you can just track my phone. I will try to keep his hands off of me until then, okay? Bye guys." I hung up before they could object. I smiled and put on my makeup, it was a rush job, but looked like I spent a while on it. I walked out and saw Evil B leaning against the lockers.

"Hey babe. What took you so long?"

"Well you can't rush perfection." I say while flipping my hair to the side. If there's any part of Benny in there, he will go crazy. Benny's always had a thing for scented shampoos. Evil B looked mesmerized and then followed me. I got a text from Ethan saying that we need to corner him since he still has the negative. Really? Why me. Ugggggg. I shove Evil B into the nearest bathroom.

"Moving fast are we?" He smirked. I wanted to puke.

"Nope. Just wanted some alone time." I said smiling. The real Benny comes in and I moved out of the way, just in time for Benny to pin Evil B. They were fighting and I wanted to help, but they told me before that I shouldn't interfere.

"Take it!" Benny said. He was holding out the negative, and Evil B was choking him. I take it and Evil B gets off of Benny and goes after me. I throw it into the toilet when Evil B pins me. Benny runs over and flushes it, getting rid of Evil B. Ethan comes in.

"Are you guys okay?" I nod. Benny looks traumatized.

"I'm gonna need some time." He said. Poor guy, had to flush himself down the toilet. I run up and hug him. He hugs me back. I notice that his once tense body had calmed down and I looked up at him.

"We make a pretty good team Caster." I say. He smiled and I mirror it.

"That we do Wolfy." I guess everyone was in there because Sarah, Ethan, and Erica yelled,

"Kiss already!" We both blushed and looked away. Erica sighs.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" She walked over to us and pushed our heads together. Our lips smashed together since she was strong and then we pulled away, looking like tomatoes. Benny spoke up first.

"Did you really have to smash us together like that? It hurt. And I could have done it myself ya know." He said to Erica.

"Well you were taking a while and I got impatient." Erica replied. Benny glared at her and she hisses. He jumps and then smiles sheepishly. I laugh.

"Jeez guys. Haha. Anyway, now that that's over, I'm hungry." We all walk out of the bathroom.

"Dustin, you're always hungry." Sarah says.

"Yup!" I say. Everyone laughs. The last bell rings and Benny hugs me from behind.

"Don't forget about our date tonight." He whispers in my ear. I smile shyly.

"I won't." Benny spots the go-cart that Evil B had rented.

"Dude! Evil me rented a go-cart!" He hops in and Ethan grabs his bike. They ride down the street and I think that they will take turns. Oh well. I ride home on the bus.

When I got home, I got bombarded with questions.

"Who was in your room when you were sick? Why was there a boy here without my permission and why was he in the same bed as you?" I sighed. I should have expected this.

"They helped me get better and I had nightmares. You weren't here so he helped me alright?" I stomp upstairs. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have to get ready for my date." I go the rest on the way to my room and slam my door. Stupid mom, always getting worked up over everything. I wish my dad was here. I walk over to my ipod and play "We so Fly" from a movie called Radio Rebel. (Pretend he wasn't in that movie x3 )

It was a great song to get ready to and helped boost my confidence a little. I got a text after I was done getting ready from Benny.

'Meet me at Ethan's house. Sarah wants to do your hair.' He said. Well, good thing I was too lazy to do my hair. I grab a skateboard that I bought a little bit ago and rode to Ethan's house. It's not like I was wearing a dress, it was skinny jeans so I'm good. I was wearing a shirt that said 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' with a batman hair bow that held my hair back a little and combat boots with makeup. I arrived at Ethan's house in no time and knocked on the door in a rhythm from 'We so fly.' He opened it and led me to his room. Erica and Sarah were there with a blow dryer, crimper, straightener, and curler. I guess they were gonna try and figure out what looked best with my outfit. They pulled me in the room and shut the door. Erica walked around me, looking up and down.

"Curl." They said at the same time. Erica took out my bow and brushed out my hair. She sprayed something on my hair and then started curling it. She grabbed two strands of hair, pulled them to the back, and had my bow hold it. When I looked in the mirror, I smiled. I had loose curls and my bangs were styled back. It looked really great.

"Thanks guys." I say. They hug back.

"No problem. Plus, we wanted to ask why you agreed to go on a date with him." Erica said.

"Well it was a bet and that's all you need to know."

"Glad to know we could help." Sarah said. Then they shoved me out of the door.

"Hey!" They giggled and I had to walk down the stairs. When I looked up and saw Benny looking at me with eyes wide and jaw on the floor, I blushed. Ethan pleaded me to come down and I did.

"Hi Caster. Looking good." I say. He was wearing his usual outfit, so I decided to be funny.

"Hi Wolfy. And right back at you." We laughed. He held out his arm.

"Shall we go?"

"We shall."

"And don't ditch me this time okay?" I laughed.

"I promise." He ended up having Ethan drive us somewhere, but he wanted to blindfold me. I don't know why, but he wanted to surprise me. I heard the car stop, and the car door open. I was hesitant to get out, but Benny pulled me out. I stumbled into his arms and he chuckled.

"Are you falling for me Wolfy?" Cheesy. But that's Benny for you.

"In your dreams Caster." I said in the same tone as him. He laughed and led me somewhere. We were walking for a while, and I smelled forest.

"Here we are. You can take off your blindfold now." I did as he said and the scene laid out in front of me was beautiful. There was a blanket laid out with a picnic basket and there were fireflies everywhere with lanterns. There was no moon tonight, so it was pretty dark.

"Oh Benny, it's beautiful." I hugged him and he hugged back. This boy is full of surprises.

"Glad you like it." He took my hand and led me over. Ethan left so we could have our date. We sat down on the blanket and he unpacked the basket.

"Meat Lovers sandwich for the lady."He handed me a huge sandwich with load of meat. "And a BLT for me." He took out a sandwich. We both unwrapped it. I devoured mine and he finished a little bit after me. He took out two sodas. I drank some.

"So. Caster. What now?" I asked. He shrugged.

"20 questions?" I nod.

"Alright." After that we asked questions about each other like favorite color, food, movie, etc.

"Why do you hate your mom?" He asked. We were laying down, looking at the stars. I propped myself up on my elbows and turned to him.

"She's never there for me. She didn't help me when my father died, she never helps me with my homework, and we moved so far away so now I can't visit him. I was the only one who visited him anyway… She just stopped caring. I don't like it how she cares at random times and how she feels the need to explain why I behave the way I do because my father died. Sometimes I wish she would have died instead, but she still feeds me and gives me a roof over my head…" I say. He looks at me.

"Well. Like I said before. Ethan and I are here for you." He opens his arms and he hugs me. I hug him back. Then we start sharing stories of when we were younger.

"Oh and when I first found out my powers, I tried impressing a girl by bringing her dead dog back to life. Somehow, it touched a bunch of other dead animals and they got possessed by demons and came after us." I laughed.

"Idiot. Jeez. Just to impress a girl?" He laughed.

"Just to impress a girl." We were sitting up now. Benny took out his phone.

"It's getting late. We should probably clean up now."

"But I was having such a great time." I ended up helping him clean up anyways. Once we were done, I hugged him.

"I had so much fun Benny. We should do this again sometime." I said, looking up at him. Then we pulled apart. Benny started fidgeting, so something must be on his mind.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked him.

"Do you want to possibly have a first kiss take two?" He asked blushing. My cheeks lit up and I nodded, not really wanting to speak. Benny smiled and cupped my cheeks. He leaned in and we kissed. I felt a surge of electricity go through me and I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved his hands down to my waist. Our lips moved in sync and someone (Ethan) beeped their horn. We broke apart and I blushed. I think I looked like a human tomato. Benny smiled at me. I grabbed the basket and he grabbed the blanket. We walked to the car and put the stuff in back. I got in the front.

"Sup man." I said.

"What were you guys doing? I texted Benny like 5 minutes ago that I was here." He turned around to face us.

"We were cleaning up." Benny said.

"Yea, cleaning up." I said, smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Oh my god. He is so dead. Benny spilled soda on my favorite shirt.

"Benny. I am give you 5 seconds to run." I say. He smiles nervously.

"Sorry?"

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it Buddy boy!" He looks like he's going to say something, but he ends up running instead. Smart boy.

"Do you really have to chase him like that?"

"Ethan. You don't understand. This is my favorite shirt. Limited edition. Never to be in stores again." I say, stretching. I don't wanna pull anything. Ethan's eyes widen.

"Okay. I get it. Just try not to kill him alright?" Okay so it's been about a day. When we got back to Ethan's house, we hung out and watched a movie. Now it's Saturday and Benny tripped causing him to spill soda all over my favorite shirt. Now you're caught up and I can go hurt him.

After my stretches, I run out of the house. His bike is gone. He's smart, but really dumb. It's fine though because he makes up for it by being cute. Anyway. Once in outside, I smell the air. His scent ends up leading me to his grandma's house. I knock on the door.

"Hi Benny's grandma. Is he here? I need to hurt him for this." I show her my shirt.

"Well I can get that stain out dear." She said. I shrugged.

"I know but he still has to pay." She leans closer to me.

"He's out back hiding In the shed." She whispered. I thank her and run out to the shed. I kick the door open and he screams.

"I told you to run, not hide." I smirk. He tries to get out of it.

"Now now Wolfy. No need to become upset. My grandma told me she can get out the stain." He says.

"I know." I pounced on him and put him in a headlock. We get out of the shed and I see Ethan and sarah. They burst out laughing.

"I would have expected you two to kiss and makeup." Sarah said. I shrugged.

"But what would be the fun in that?" I say laughing. I give him a noogie.

"Ow ow ow." Benny says. I smiled.

"Are you ever going to spill something on me again?" I questioned.

"No."

"Are you gonna hide when I say run?"

"No." I smirk and let him go. He stands up straight and rubs his neck.

"Man you're strong." He says.

"Half wolf." I say. "Well let's get this stain out." I say, walking into his house. I suddenly stop and he bumps into me.

"What?" He asks. I kiss his cheek.

"And that's for trying to see if you can get it out. Even if it is by asking your grandma." I say with a laugh. We meet up with her.

"Did you get him?" She asks. Benny pouts. "I'll take that as a yes. But come here. Let's get that stain out sweetie." I walk over to her. She says some stuff and the stain comes right out.

"Cool! Thank you Grandma!" I hug her and Benny grabs my hand. He drags me out and we end up at Ethan's house.

"And we're here why?" I asked. He smiled.

"What? I can't play video games with my best friend at my other best friend's house?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. Whatever." Benny knocked on Ethan's door and then we went in.

"Ready to play some games?" Benny said. Ethan and I sat down at the desk.

"I play winner." I say. Benny smirked.

"Which will totally be me." I laughed.

"In your dreams." Ethan said. Oh this was gonna be good. Jane came in the room.

"Hey Dustin. Can you dye my hair like you promised?" She asked.

"Sure." I say. Ethan paused the game and looked at me like I was insane.

"You can't dye her hair! My parents will flip!" He screamed. I put my hand over his mouth.

"Hush child." Benny laughed. "It's temporary." Then I grabbed Jane's hand. We went to the kitchen.

"You got any sugar free kool-aid and conditioner?" I asked.

"Yea. I'll grab conditioner and the kool-aid is somewhere." She said before going upstairs. I eventually found red kool-aid. Then I made the dye when she returned.

"I'm only going to do the underneath layer, alright?" I said, starting to pin up her hair.

"Alright." She seemed happy. We went into the living room so she could watch tv while I'm dying her hair. She turned on Dusk.

"Ew. Why this?" I said, starting to put the dye on her hair.

"It's a good story." I rolled my eyes.

"Mhm. Sure." I said sarcastically. After I finished, I put on Lord of The Rings.

"This is a great story." I said leaning back.

"But it's nerdy." She said. I growl at her.

"It's a good story." We were about an hour into the movie when I decided to wash the dye out of her hair. It turned out good. I heard yelling upstairs.

"I'm gonna go see what those goofballs are up to." Jane was busy admiring her new hair. When I entered, Benny was dancing and Ethan looked mad.

"Alright. Guess I'm facing Benny." I say. Ethan get up and flops on to his bed.

"One point. I lost by one point." He said. I giggled.

"Alright. Then I'll win." Benny smiled.

"That's cute babe, but I'm gonna win."

"Oh yea?" Are we going to make another bet? Because I'm pretty sure that's where it's headed.

"Yea. Wanna bet on it?" Ethan got up.

"Why the bets guys?"

"Well E. I'm a werewolf and it's in my nature to win. I'm very competitive." I explained. He nodded.

"And I'm just competitive." Benny said sitting down. I sit down next to him and we start it up.

"What's the bet this time?" We start killing the zombies. We were playing black ops 2.

"If I win you have to be my slave for a day. If you win I'll be yours." We paused and shook on it. Then we played a while. The only reason I know it was a long time was because Ethan had enough time to go out with Sarah for half an hour, clean his room, organize his closet, and watch a movie. I ended up winning.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE BENNY BOY!" I said. He pouted.

"One point." Ethan came in.

"Now you know how I feel." I was doing a victory dance. They laughed at me.

"What?"

"That's the weirdest victory dance ever." Benny said. I pouted.

"Well I dare you to come up with one." I said. Benny just hugged me.

"Don't be like that Wolfy." I smirked. I started to tickle him.

"Noo! Don't do this!" Benny said through laughter. Once I was finished we both laughed at how ridiculous this was.

"Well, slave. You are my ride tomorrow. Okay?" He looked confused.

"Wait…Tomorrow? I thought it was going to be for today?" Oh yea we played until the next day. I forgot to mention that.

"Yes tomorrow." I said and smirked. He pouted.

"Why?"

"Cuz I wanna humiliate you. What are friends for?" I said while messing up his hair.

"Hey!" He said while fixing up his hair.

"Benny! Dustin! Breakfast!" Ethan's mom called.

"Food!" We both said and raced downstairs. We both fought over a seat at the counter since it was the last seat. I ended up getting it.

"No fair! You have super strength!" Benny said. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Too bad." I say. Ethan, Jane, and his mom laugh at our behavior.

"If I didn't know better I would think that you two were dating." His mom said. I blushed and Beny did too.

"You have no idea." Ethan said laughing.

"Oh hush Ethan." I said glaring at him. He kept laughing.

"I'm gonna get you." I said. He looked a little scared. I put my arm around his neck and had him in a headlock. I laugh and give him noogies.

"How do you like them apples." Now it was Benny's turn to laugh. Then his mo set a plate out in front of me and I released him.

"Glad to know that you all get along so well." His mom said. We all laughed at that. Then I ate the food she prepared for me and let Benny sit down. I sat on the counter and ate some more bacon.

"You couldn't have done that in the first place?" Benny asked. I shrugged.

"I'm lazy." I said. We both smiled at each other. Jane and her mom went off somewhere.

"Ethan you should have seen it! I totally wrecked him."

"Shut up Wolfy! It was one point." I smirked.

"I still beat you." I said getting up in his face. Since he was sitting down we were eye level, then he stood up and I looked up at him.

"No fair. Don't use your height like that." I glared. He smiled.

"Well if you can use your super strength on me then I can use my height on you." He looked proud of himself. We just stood there, me glaring at him and him smiling at me.

"Just date already." Ethan said. I blushed. Benny smirked, then he grabbed both of my hands.

"Alright. Dustin, would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Sure." I said. He smiled and then kissed me, and I kissed back.

"Ug get a room guys." We pulled away.

"Geez Ethan. It's just a little peck." I said with a smirk.

"Whatever." He said. I ruffled up his hair.

"I better get going. My mom was going to talk to me about something today." I said. Benny hugged me.

"See you tomorrow?" I hugged him back and nodded.

"Yup. But tomorrow you're my slave. Mwhahaha." Then I kissed his cheek and skipped out the door.

"See ya~" Then I went home. I wonder what she wants to talk about. Once I get home, I'm as loud as I can be.

"MOM! I'M HOME!" She looks at me. I see her emerge from the kitchen. She has tears in her eyes.

"We have to go back." She said. I looked at her.

"What. What do you mean we have to go back?" I sounded snobby but I love it here.

"My brother just died. We need to attend his funeral." She said. Wait.. Her brother? The one that barely liked me? Oh hell to the no.

"No." I say.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" She was getting angry and I was too.

"I'm not going. How did he even die?" I asked. My arms were crossed in defiance.

"He got hit." I scoffed.

"He was probably drunk."

"Don't you talk about him like that!" She raised her voice a little. Guess we're yelling now.

"Oh yea? Wanna bet! I bet he was hit because he was drunk and they couldn't break in time because his stupid ass couldn't see straight!" I yelled. She came over and smacked me.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you young lady. We are moving back to California, whether you like it or not." I stood there.

"So now you want to move back." I say. My anger was rising.

"Yes. He is my brother." This got me angry.

"He's your brother?! THAT'S THE EXCUSE IT'S BECAUSE HE'S YOUR BROTHER! HOW ABOUT WHEN YOUR HUSBAND DIED! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T WANT TO STAY THEN HUH? I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE HERE! I WOULD RATHER LIVE WITH ETHAN THEN YOU!" I ran out of the house.

"DUSTIN YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" I knew I hit a nerve, but I couldn't help it. I just ran. I couldn't stop, I just ran. There is no way she's taking me with her. I can't let it happen, I **won't** let it happen. Soon enough, I'm back at Ethan's house. I knocked on the door and then the tears came. Ethan opened the door.

"Hey Dustin. Woah.. What happened?" I fell into his arms. The tears didn't stop.

"Come on. Benny's upstairs." Ethan helped me in and we went up the stairs to his room. When we entered his room, I was engulfed by Benny's arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ethan helped him lead me to the bed. I just cried on his chest.

"Shh. It's okay. Calm down. We want to help okay?" He whispered in my ear. I tried to calm myself down and he rubbed circles on my back. Once I calmed myself down, I tell them.

"My mom wants to move back to California because her alcoholic brother died in an accident. I had asked her why she didn't want to stay after dad died. She smacked me. She tried to get me to go back, but I yelled back telling her that she's not my mother." Tears came again. Benny held me tighter.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I told her that I would rather live here than with her." I said, my voice was muffled since I was hiding my face in his chest.

"Well. She's probably going to be here soon." Ethan said. I nodded. Benny leaned down to my ear.

"Everything is going to be fine. You're not going to go with her." He whispered. He's too sweet.

"Thank you Benny. For everything." I looked up at him and kissed him softly. Ethan smiled at me.

"We will do everything for you to stay." I pull away from Benny and hug Ethan.

"Thank you so much too Ethan." I kissed his forehead and he inhales deeply. I look at him and he's having a vision.

"E?" Benny asks. He waves his hand in front of Ethan and his eyes return to normal.

"Woah." He looked really nervous and confused.

"E? What did you see?" I asked.

"I-I saw you and your mother fighting. I heard everything too, which is weird since I don't usually hear things in visions. And I saw.. I saw your dad, they were fighting. I don't know about what but then I saw you turn wolf and you were in so much pain, but I saw someone on the bed with you. It looked like your father." He said.

"So… He's with me?" I asked. He nodded. He's probably always been with me. They both hugged me when we heard knocking on the door.

"That's her." I was getting nervous. What if she hit me again? My cheek still stings from the last one she did.

"So my mom will let her in. Go to where you went the first night you were here. Benny, go with her." We both nodded and I hugged him again.

"Thank you so much Ethan. I owe you." Then Benny and I left through the window.

"Cmon!" Benny said. We both ran into the woods. We ran until we couldn't run anymore, then we collapsed on the ground by a tree. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Will he text you when we can come back?" I asked. He nodded.

"He should. So… After you yelled at her, she smacked you?" Benny asked. I pulled away from him.

"Yea. It still stings." He held my chin and looked at it.

"Looks like it."

"Benny. I'm scared." My voice cracks. He looks at me.

"Well, I am too." He must be thinking 'how can she be scared. She's practically fearless.' But I'm really not. I'm always scared that I would have to leave here, and now it's true and I don't want to leave. Benny pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's gonna happen to me?" I looked up at him.

"I'm not sure." He says. Then his phone goes off.

"That's Ethan. He said that she left and she's going to the park." He stands up and he helps me up.

"Want a piggyback ride?" He asks with a smile.

"Sure." He bent down and I got home his back. Then we started trying to make each other laugh. Then he kept pretending to drop me and I got terrified each time. When we were close to Ethan's house, he let me get off.

"You didn't think I'd actually drop you, did you?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever." Then we climbed into Ethan's room.

"Sup man." I said. He jumped slightly.

"Hey. What took you guys so long?" Ethan asked.

"We were just talking and messing around." Benny said and he hugged me from behind.

"Can I stay here tonight?" I asked him.

"Yea. Let's go explain to my mom what's going on." So that's what we did. His mom let me stay and she said I could live there! She's so nice. Then his dad decided to fire my mom since she isn't coming back. That shocked her and I grabbed my stuff in the middle of the night and moved in with Ethan.

"Tomorrow, you are my slave." I said to Benny, before he left.

"Yea yea, don't remind me." He said.

"Night Caster." I kissed him softly. After we pulled away, he kissed my forehead.

"Night Wolfy." He said, then he left. I went back to Ethan's room, which is considered ours again.

"Night Ethan. Thanks again." I hugged him and he hugged me tightly.

"No problem Dustin." Then we went to bed.

~ At School ~

School. It was fun because Benny took me to school. I rode on his handlebars.

"I need to go to my locker okay?" He said.

"Alright." Then we went to our lockers. Once I got my stuff, Benny was by my side and taking my books.

"Oh. Thanks." I said. He smiled and we met up with Ethan.

"Hey E." I said. He waved and then we saw the coach taking out the only trophy this school has ever won. Ethan held it and then his pants fell. Oh my god. I laughed. He has rocket ship underwear. He's never gonna live this down. Hahaha. He explained to us that it was because of the coach from 30 years ago hasn't moved on.

"So you have to win a trophy?" I asked. He nodded.

"Is this ghost here?" Benny asked. Then his hair got messed up. I laughed.

"I guess he is." I said and helped Benny fix his hair.

"Yea. They're dating." Ethan said. Guess he's talking to the ghost. Then Ethan's jaw dropped.

"That's mean. He's my friend, and she is too." He said.

"What did the ghost coach say?" I asked him. Benny wrapped his arms around my waist and I blushed.

"He said, 'Why would a pretty girl like you hang out with nerds like us, and why are you fixing his hair, are they dating or something?'" Ethan said.

"Rude." I said.

"I'm going to join the wrestling team." Ethan said. I looked at him.

"Dude! You're going to die!" Then I hugged him. "I can't have my brother die." I said with a pouty face. Benny laughed.

"Babe. You're overreacting." I looked at him.

"Sure I am." Then I let go of Ethan.

"Cmon slave. We need to help Ethan train." I said, then I grabbed Ethan's collar. This is going to be an interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

So. It's time for Benny and I to help Ethan train so the ghost coach doesn't haunt him for the rest of his life. Heh. That is one of the weirdest things I have ever said. Anyway. Benny interrupts my thoughts.

"Wolfy. How are we going to help him?" Benny asked me. I thought about it.

"Well how long do we have?"

"Not enough for him to actually get any muscles." Benny said while sighing. Ethan is doomed.

"Well... Maybe I can teach him what I know about fighting?" I say. He nods.

"Alright. I'll go get him." He says. I try thinking of what I know and how he would be able to do it in wrestling. Benny comes back with Ethan next to him.

"So E. I'm going to teach you what I know for fighting and that should help. Okay?" He nods. Then we went on to try and help him, but unfortunately that included using Benny as a punching bag. I'll make it up to him later.

"Sorry!" I say as I kick Benny in the shin a little harder than I was planning on. Benny was wearing armor but I'm still too strong.

"It's okay Wolfy." He said, but I still feel bad.

"Well. I'm done for today. Do you guys wanna head out for a movie?" Ethan says as he takes off his shirt. I was going to talk to him, but Benny covered my eyes.

"Benny…" I say.

"Yes Babe." He said sweetly.

"You don't have to cover my eyes." I say.

"Oh yea. I know." I could hear him smiling. Weirdo. I uncover my eyes and I resume talking to Ethan.

"So What movie were you planning on watching? I was thinking something like Taken or some other action movie." I said while talking with my hands.

"I was thinking of Star Wars." He said sheepishly.

"That works too." I said shrugging.

"I need to go change now too. Alright?" I say. I grab my bag and then head out.

~ Ethan's P.O.V. ~

Today's training was hard. Coach ghost kept messing me up. I really wanted to impress Dustin too. I know she's dating Benny but I want to prove that I'm not a wimp. We're going to be watching Star Wars tonight anyway. So maybe she could learn those and teach me? Maybe…

"Hey nerd. Why does she hang out with you?" Coach said.

"Well.. We're friends and she accepts me the way I am."

"She's helping you to train for a match that you can't win." He laughed.

"It's still nice that she's helping me, unlike you."

"Hey. I'm still helping!" He said.

"Doubtful." Then she comes out. I guess she showered. Benny went over and put his arm around her shoulder.

"So. Ready to go?" She asked. Sometimes I wonder why she does hang out with me. I'm so awkward and I can't do anything right.

"Hey E. What's up?" Benny said.

"Oh hey. Yea. I'm ready. Just thinking is all." I laugh nervously. Benny gives me a look that reads 'we need to talk.' I sigh. Maybe we should watch an action movie like Taken.

"Hey. Dustin?" I ask. She looks at me.

"Yea E?" Her head tilts to the side, like a confused dog… Oh…

"Could we watch Taken? So I can see the fighting style…" I said. She smiled.

"Sure. I just need to transfer it to a USB and then we can hook it up to the tv." It's nice that she's smart and knows all this stuff, otherwise Benny and I would have to do it.

"I love it when you talk smart." Benny said and gives her a sideways hug. For some reason that kills me. I can't have feelings for her. She's practically my sister, and she sees me as the brother she could never have. I don't want things to get awkward.

"Boy, you're going to need more than an action movie to help you." Coach said.

"Yea yea. I know." I grumble. Dustin and Benny turn their heads to me.

"Ghost Coach." I said.

"Ohh." They say and she laughs slightly. I smile.

~ Dustin's P.O.V. ~

Jeez. I feel bad for Ethan. Poor kid looks like he's insane talking to the air like that. We reach his house soon enough.

"Let me go get some ice for you, okay?" I told Benny as he sat down. He has a few bruises and I still feel really bad. Ethan joins me in the kitchen.

"Hey you." I said. I grabbed a plastic bag and put some ice in it.

"Hey. Do you think I will be ready by Friday?" He asks as he turns to me. I seal the bag and wrap it in a towel.

"Honestly E. I believe that you will beat him. You will find a way because I know you. Alright?" I tell him. He nods.

"Thanks. Hey! That's rude." See what I mean?

"Well. I'm going to go give this to Benny and get a USB alright?" I say, leaving the room. Then he continues to argue with the ghost that only he can see.

"Here ya go Caster." I say as I give him the bag of ice.

"Thanks Wolfy."

"I gotta go and download the movie, alright?"

"Okay. There should be USBs by the computer." I nod.

"Thanks." I give him a smile and a kiss on the forehead. Heh, he blushed. Then I head up to Ethan's room to download the movie. While looking for the USB I hum a song. Hopefully no one comes in, I hate my voice. It's so bad. I finally find one and plug it in.

"I can feel you coming from a mile away. My pulse starts racing at every word that you say. And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue, that I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on." I got on the site and found the movie. I clicked download and now to wait. "You don't have to try too hard. You already have my heart. You don't got a thing to prove, I'm already in to you. So. Hold hold hold hold me tight now cause I'm so so good to go. Don't say don't say goodnight you know. You had me at hello. You had me at hello. You, had me at hello." I sang.( Had me hello By Olivia Holt ) And then it finished downloading so I unhooked it and went down the stairs.

"Where's Ethan?" I asked not seeing him anywhere.

"He said he went upstairs to check on you." Benny said with his eyes closed. My eyes widened and Ethan came down with a sheepish smile.

"Hey D-"

"Did you hear me sing?" I asked. He nodded guiltily. I covered my eyes.

"Dammit all." I say.

"It wasn't that bad…" He said. I blushed.

"You're just saying that." Then I went over to the tv and plugged in the USB. I grabbed the remote and turned on the movie.

"So. Dustin.. Why did you choose this movie?" Ethan asked trying to get rid of the tense atmosphere.

"I needed to learn some new things and you can learn from it too." I said, my eyes glued to the screen.

"Okay." He said. Benny wrapped his arms around my waist and I laid my head on his chest. He was so warm, it was nice. I saw a bowl of popcorn and I grabbed a handful. Benny laughed and I felt it. It was weird.

"Never met a girl who ate like a dude, and didn't care." He whispered.

"Well. I'm comfortable around you guys." I say with a smile and I continue to stuff my face with popcorn.

We were halfway into the movie and Benny had fallen asleep. It was pretty late. Well.. It was only 7 ish but it was an exhausting day for him. I reached for some more popcorn and I felt Ethan's hand. I heard him take a sharp breath and I shot up, but carefully. I didn't want to wake Benny. When he was done I looked at him.

"What was that?" I asked. I always get anxious whenever he gets visions about me.

"Well.. It was weird… It showed you, tied to a tree. Then a man was approaching you and then it showed the moon and you transformed. Then he drew your blood and walked away…" He said. Oh no. They're after me.

"Shit.." I said.

"What?" He questioned.

"So my dad told me that there were some people that were going to be after me to study me… They wanted to know how a 'halfie' works persay. My dad protected me from them… But I guess they found me." I said. He hugged me and I gasped. What was this?

"I'm not going to let them touch you." Ethan mumbled into my ear. I hugged back.

"I'm pretty sure Benny wouldn't either." I said, then smiled. After we pulled away we decided to watch the rest of the movie, but me being me, I fell asleep in Benny's arms before it ended. What can I say? He's comfy.

I woke up with a blanket on me and no one beside me. Bummer. I yawn and sit up. I push my bangs out of my face and threw my hair up into a low ponytail. I'm lazy and it's the morning. I walked, kinda shuffled, into the kitchen and plopped down on to the chair.

"Morning honey." I heard Sammie say.

"Morning Sam." I say.

"Well. You better hurry up so you can be in school by 3rd period." She said as she handed me a plate of eggs.

"What! What time is it?" I ask as I inhale my eggs.

"9:31" She said. I quickly finish my eggs. Today is going to be a lazy day. I throw on a tank top with a black hoodie and some sweatpants. I brushed out my hair and put on a beanie. No makeup. Not enough time. I pull on my converse and grab my bag.

"Bye Sam!" I call as I grab my skateboard and run out the door. I race down the street to try and get to school as fast as I could. Why didn't Ethan and Benny wake me?! I am so going to hurt them.

"Oh hello there." The secretary said to me.

"Hi. I'm late because-" She cut me off.

"Say no more. You're Dustin right?" I nod. "Well. Mrs. Morgan called in saying that you would be late since you were training yesterday. Let me write you a pass sweetie." She said with a smile. Woah.. So.. That's it? HAHA YESS! Haha. Cool! I grab the pass and thank her. I put my skateboard in my locker and grab my stuff. I enter 3rd period which is with both Ethan and Benny. I hand the teacher my note and I glare at them. Aw, they look so scared. Well they should be.

"How come you guys let me sleep in?! And Benny your excuse better not be it was because I looked peaceful." I growl. They gulp.

"Well.. The ghost coach was going to pour water on you to wake you up."

"And we really didn't want that."

"So we convinced him that you were sick so he would leave you alone."

"And you were also so peaceful and cute and please don't hurt me." They took turns telling the story. Huh. So they were protecting me. How sweet.

"Okay. Thanks guys." I say, mellowing out. "But tomorrow is the competition. Are you ready Ethan?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Honestly.. I'm terrified and I don't think I can win. Have you seen him?" I nod and sigh. Then I put my hand on his shoulder and look in his eyes.

"Ethan. Believe in yourself. You can do this. There's always a way to win, always. Besides. Do you really want this ghost to haunt you for the rest of your life?" I see admiration flash in his eyes and then something else. Probably determination, which is good. I smile and he smiles back. I turn to Benny.

"And you need to encourage him too, yeah?" I say. He nods. I blow him a kiss and get on with whatever we were doing in class. Then the bell rang and we parted ways. I'm not with them since I need extra help in history, aka my worst subject.

Lunch time! Yes! I was dying. By the time the bell rang, I was already out the door and running to the cafeteria. I was hungry and forgot my beef jerky in my locker alright? I ended up running into someone on the way there and we fell on the ground.

"Damn. That hurt." I said.

"Hey there Wolfy. Excited to see me?" Oh. It was Benny.

"Yea yea. I'm just hungry." I say. Then I started to get up and helped Benny up with me.

"Oh hey. Can you beat someone up for me and Ethan?" He said as he grabbed my hand and we headed into the cafeteria.

"Why?" I ask. We got in line. It was mac-n-cheese day. Yummy. I feel my mouth drooling. I grabbed a bunch of fruit and a juice.

"Well. You see. He kinda called us names." We sat and I looked at him with a 'seriously' look.

"Alright. Enlighten me." I say taking a bite of my food. He looked at his food and mumbled something.

"Speak up Caster." I say with a smile.

"He called me Benny rabbit and Ethan Teethan." I choked on my food and smiled.

"That's so cute!" I say. Benny blushed and Ethan sat down.

"Sarah said no." He frowned.

"Yea. Wolfy here thinks it's cute." He pointed at me and took a bite of his food.

"Oh come on. I think it's cute. My little Benny rabbit." I say as I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Well it's cute when you say it." Benny said. I smile.

"Of course it is." We all laugh. Then Rory comes over and sits next to me.

"Hello angel." He says.

"Sup Rorster." I say. He smiles.

"So what's up with you guys?" He asked.

"Nothing really. Just going to be preparing for a wrestling match after school." Ethan said glumly.

"Oh come one Teethan. I'm training you and do you really think I would let you lose or get seriously hurt?" I say. He looks at me a blushes.

"No... But Benny you're right. It is cute when she says it." He said. I roll my eyes.

"Anyway. I gotta go to my locker. Bye guys." I say. They look at me in surprise that I had already finished my meal. I throw out my food and return the tray and head towards my locker. I wonder how Ethan's going to do. It's tomorrow. Maybe I should go practice some moves of my own. I mean, how hard can they be?

I head to the gym and get changed into a sports bra and yoga pants. Time to work out. I start by stretching out and then I walk over to the work out area. It's fairly small but eh. It'll do. Punching bag hmm. Let's see how hard I can punch. I wrap up my knuckles and punch it a few times to get used to it. Alright. Seems good. I punch as hard as I can and it goes flying.

"Shit!" I yell and cover my mouth."

"Woah. Babe. Nice punch." Benny said as he walks over to me.

"Oh. Hey Benny." I say with a smile.

"Are you working out?" He asks.

"Well kinda. Even though I have a fast metabolism, it doesn't mean I'm very healthy. So I need to keep up my strength." I say as I walk over and tap his nose. He scrunched up his nose and I laugh.

"Seriously?" He asks.

"Of course Benny Rabbit." I kiss his cheek. He blushes. "Now I need to run around." I smile and start to run around the gym. I stopped by my bag and then grabbed my headphones and iPod. I started playing music and ran. I guess Benny is gone because I didn't see him at all.

I stop about 10 minutes later. I walk out of the gym doors to the outside. It's a nice day, I should run outside. Yea that sounds great. I smile and run over to the track... Dammit. People may stare. Oh well. I'll just keep focused. Yea that's what I'll do. I sprint over to the track and start running around the football field. I tried to get rid of the feeling I was having about people staring at me. I stopped about 15 minutes later and I saw that most of the football team had stopped to look at me. Pigs. I scoff and walk back to the gym. I saw Ethan.

"Hey." I say and grab a water bottle.

"Hey. Woah." He said as I drank the water. I looked at him.

"What?" He just blushed and looked away.

"Um. Uh. I was uh. Ow!" I think ghost coach hit him. I laughed slightly.

"Benny said you were here so I was thinking you could help me more?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure why not." Then I smiled. "Let's start with push ups." Ethan groaned and I layed down on my stomach. He layed down too. "Let's go." I push up and he struggles to push up.

"Get off me." Ethan says. I guess ghost coach is sitting on him. We go down. I guess it's hard for him to push up in general and even harder if someone's sitting on him.

"Let me help you up." I say and I hold out my hand. I pull him up with some difficulties but I still did it.

"So that's his way of helping you?" I ask as I hand him a water bottle and he nodded.

"I guess." We both laugh.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower, then head home because I'm feeling kinda sick." I say. I don't really want to take any chances and I'm probably getting sick because I'm not used to the environment yet. He nods.

"Okay I hope you feel better." I nod and smile.

"Thanks." Then I head to the shower.

After the shower I walk out and grab my bag. I see Benny waiting for me.

"Hey. Ethan said you felt sick, want me to bring you home?" I melt a little. He's too sweet.

"Yea. I'd like that." I smile and we head out, but we do tell the principal. Benny grabbed his bike and I say on the handle bars.

"So, how come you're getting sick all of a sudden?" He asked when we were halfway to the house.

"I used to live in California, where its sun all the time and rare for rain and even rarer for snow. It's getting colder since winter is coming and my body isn't used to it." I say. He nods and I'm glad I don't have to go even more in depth about it.

"How do you know who your mate is?" He asks.

"Well my little Benny rabbit, if I knew that then I think I would have found him by now." I say. I really hope it's Benny because he's just so... Perfect. I can tell he's blushing since he's trying to speak but all that comes out is noises. I laugh a little and we end up at Ethan's house.

"Well off to school now Caster. I need to take medicine and get some rest." I kiss his nose.

"Hope you feel better Wolfy." He says and kisses my forehead, then I head inside.

Ethan's mom is home so I explain how I feel and head up to our room. I plop on to his bed and fall asleep instantly.

It's Friday. I don't wanna go to school, I have a stuffy nose and I feel cold. It's typical cold symptoms and it's not contagious and I don't have a fever so I have to go. When I wake up, I see Ethan on the blow up mattress. I feel bad now. I guess I have to wake him though. I slide off the bed and sit on my legs. I put my hands on his side and shake him.

"Ethan... Ethan... Wake up..." I sigh and he groans. I have a very evil idea.

"E. If you don't get up then I will have to pour water on you." He doesn't move. Looks like I'm doing that. I go into the bathroom, grab a cup, and fill it with ice cold water. "You brought this on yourself buddy." I say and I pour the water on him. He jolts awake and gets out of the bed saying 'cold cold cold cold.' I laugh and he glares.

"What? I warned you. Plus you have that match today." I say. His eyes widen.

"Right."

"Cmon Teethan. You got this!" I say trying to pump him up.

Later, it was the competition. I saw the other guy and he looked big. I feel bad for Ethan since he got knocked around like it was nothing. Then Benny said something about them in elementary school and Ethan hugged him? What? And then Benny told me what he was doing and then Ethan tickled him. I ran to him when he won.

"Ethan! I'm so proud of you!" I say as I glomp him. (Glomp: running and jumping on someone while hugging them like a running hug) we all laughed. Then I got squished in a group hug. Then I guess the ghost coach got punished and is gone now which is good, he was annoying.

"Hey maybe now that he's gone we can actually help you build muscle." I joke as I put my arm around his shoulders. Then Benny came over and I put my arm around his shoulders too. "And maybe you could work out with us Caster." I joke. Benny looked at me.

"What? I don't need to work out. Look at these guns." We stopped walking and. He flexed.

"Oh yea. Big guns." I joked. He poured.

"I don't know. I really don't want to." Ethan said.

"Cmon E. At least go jogging with me?" I asked with a puppy dog face.

"Uh.. Um. Ug. Fine." I smile and hugged him.

"Yay!" I'm really happy to have a jogging partner now, if you can't tell. Benny wrapped his arms around my waist when I pulled away from Ethan. I turned around and kissed his nose.

"What's up with you kissing my nose lately?" He asked.

"I'm sick." I say in a 'duh' voice. He smiled slightly.

"Oh yea."

"Guys I'm tired. Let's just go home, okay?" Ethan said. Oh right! He must be exhausted. I think the ghost coach and I worked him a little much and him having to wrestle must have been brutal.

"Let's go then! I'm starving!" We all laugh.

"Wolfy, you're always hungry." Benny said.

"Yup!" Today was a good day.


End file.
